


Потерять тебя

by Rendomski



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendomski/pseuds/Rendomski
Summary: Планы Мастера спутывает неожиданное вмешательство. Даже два неожиданных вмешательства.





	Потерять тебя

— Ты не представляешь, как тяжело мне было потерять тебя. Как потерять половину мира, половину вселенной, которую я больше не смогу тебе показать...  
— Молодой человек, вы меня с кем-то путаете.  
Широко распахнутые блестящие тёмные глаза таращились неотрывно, но будто бы сквозь Мастера. Псих, натуральный псих. У этих землян психика едет от малейшего потрясения.  
— Я простил тебя, простил всё, что ты натворил. Простил бы, даже если бы ничего вернуть назад не удалось.  
Лучше бы вместо прощения псих этот отпустил хотя бы одну руку Мастера. Тогда можно было бы достать сжиматель материи и покончить с досадным недоразумением. Но псих стискивал запястья Мастера прямо-таки с нечеловеческой силой. Вроде бы это называется состоянием аффекта.  
— Мне нельзя возвращаться сюда, знаю. Но я не мог не глянуть на тебя ещё хоть разок...  
Псих надвигался на Мастера не столько, казалось, физически, сколько бешеным взглядом и неудержимым словоизвержением. Отступая, Мастер наткнулся на какое-то препятствие и, машинально оглянувшись, увидел автомобиль, а за рулём его — ухмыляющегося Доктора. Тот наблюдал за разыгрывающейся сценой явно уже порядочное время.  
— Ну что, старина? Перестарался, гипнотизируя очередного бедолагу?  
— Да понятия не имею, кто он такой и откуда... Эй!  
«Бедолагу», к слову, как ветром сдуло: нырнул в ближайший проулок и был таков, только полы несуразно широкого пальто взметнулись.  
— Твои ведь штучки? Только не говори, что случайно проезжал мимо.  
Доктор пожал плечами.  
— Положим, не случайно, но точно не ради тебя.  
Мастер вовремя спохватился, что не случайно сюда явился как раз он, догадавшись, что Доктор не пропустит доклада неких Хокинга и Пенроуза об их теореме сингулярности в Королевском астрономическом обществе. Изящный план, не имеющий теперь значения, был сорван появлением психованного землянина.  
— Что ж, может, тебя подвезти куда-нибудь, раз уж встретились... случайно?  
— Подвези, — согласился Мастер, садясь на пассажирское место. Иначе он точно догонит сейчас и разделается со злосчастным придурком. Половина вселенной, подумать только...  
А если правда подумать, странноватое для землянина сравнение.  
Вблизи Королевского астрономического общества, конечно, да ещё в день доклада концентрация астрономов и астрофизиков должна быть выше, чем где бы то ни было. Психованный астроном?  
Странно одетый холеричный психованный астроном?  
«Мне нельзя возвращаться сюда».  
Ого.  
Теория, осенившая вдруг Мастера, смущала одним. Получается, Доктор переживёт его? С другой стороны, куда более вероятно, что однажды он просто исключительно ловко обведёт Доктора вокруг пальца.  
— Доктор, — доверительным тоном поинтересовался Мастер. — Скажи, тебе очень тяжело было бы потерять меня?  
Доктор кивнул с озабоченным видом.  
— Очень. Как назло, на днях заклинил механизм катапультирования пассажирского сиденья.


End file.
